Prince
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Aoi x Uruha / Lemon, POV / Aoi retrouve Uruha dans les loges, après un photoshoot.


**Titre : **Prince

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc...

Cette fic est construite en alternant les POV Aoi/Uruha (en italique) et les passages de narration. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur à suivre;.

* * *

_Comment peux-tu être si beau ? Tu me surprends chaque jour, petit ange... Toi l'appolon que l'ont disait le plus féminin d'entre nous, comment peux-tu être si... terrifiant ? _

_Cette longue chemise blanche, finement brodée, paraît pourtant si simple à enlever sur ton corps fragile mais puissant... Alors pourquoi ne puis-je t'approcher ? Pourquoi mes mains ne suivent-elles pas mon désir, pourquoi mes doigts ne viennent-ils pas s'emmêler dans ces longs cheveux ?_

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Uruha... Ne nous lance pas à tous ce regard froid, glacé, digne d'un prince et d'un vampire... Tes prunelles pénètrent mon coeur, petit angelot blond si sombre, peuvent-elles y lire mes passions les plus secrètes ? _

_Je voudrais tant que ce sourire satisfait disparaisse de tes lèvres, ce rictus de fierté qui montre à quel point tu te sais beau... _

_Et oh, Uruha... Cesse donc de me tenter, d'exhiber ces chaînes qui ornent tes poignets et étincellent d'une lueur macabre sous les lumières des appareils photo... _

_Il suffirait pourtant que mes yeux te quittent, que mon regard s'arrache à la contemplation de ta si parfaite silhouette, mais... Puis-je refuser cette douleur qui croit en moi ? _

_Pourrais-je supporter de ne pas voir l'ombre calme et opressante de ton regard sur mon corps si je me détournais de toi ? _

_Tu as l'air si terrifiant, Uruha... si imposant ainsi vêtu... Tu te fais maître de nous, maître de mon âme d'un seul sourire et j'ai envie d'être tien... A jamais. Joue avec mon coeur, ô muse qui hante mes songes, joue avec mon corps et laisse-moi pantelant, agonisant de ton absence et de ta présence passée. _

_Tu regardes le photographe et hausses un sourcil. Bientôt la photo est prise et je sens mon coeur s'emballer de t'admirer, cognant avec rage contre mon dos nonchalament appuyé contre le mur du local. Tu ouvres les mains, l'air serein, comme si tu m'accueillais dans ton étreinte... une étreinte mortelle que mon coeur ne pourrais supporter. _

_Puis tes mains remontent jusqu'à tes joues et les caressent, veux-tu me faire mourir ? Et ces doigts qui viennent sur tes lèvres... Ai-je rêvé, étais-ce une étincelle de luxure qui s'allume dans ton regard lorsque ta langue glisse furtivement contre ton index ?_

La scéance photo touchait à sa fin, et Uruha revint vers ses quatre amis avec un soupir de soulagement. Ses prunelles noisettes se posèrent sur Aoi et il esquissa un sourire confiant alors que l'autre guitariste détournait le regard. Le photographe s'approcha pour engager la conversation avec les cinq musiciens et pour s'entretenir avec Kai des aspects techniques et administratifs. Reita et Ruki sortirent rapidement prendre l'air, incapables de rester à ne rien faire dans le local surchauffé, laissant Kai, Aoi et Uruha seuls.

_Regarde moi, Aoi... Ne suis-je pas beau ? Ne suis-je pas le meilleur des guitaristes, le plus doux des hommes, alors pourquoi détournes-tu toujours le regard à mon approche ? _

_Mais ça te rend si attirant, Aoi... Ange ténébreux de la luxure qui n'ose même pas poser les yeux sur un homme comme moi, je vais posséder ton corps et te faire mien pour toujours. Offre-toi à moi ! Il n'est aucun désir que je ne puisse combler, aucune souffrance que je ne puisse guérir... _

_J'en ai assez de ce jeu de cache-cache au cours duquel je capte tes regards furtifs. Viens à moi ! Il n'est plus temps de se chercher... Je ne doute plus, Aoi, je suis plus que jamais certain de mes choix. _

_C'est ta peau pâle que je veux, ces deux orbres noires de désir qui contiennent ton regard, tels deux joyaux enchâssés dans la blancheur et la pureté de ton visage. C'est de ton corps dont j'ai besoin, de sentir la forme de tes hanches dans le creux de mes mains, ton odeur se mêlant toujours plus à mon propre parfum et ta silhouette fine et élancé rejoignant la mienne... _

_Je ne doute plus, le vois-tu petit prince ? Tu es le plus âgé d'entre nous mais tu es si hésitant que je pourrais en rire... tant ce trait de caractère me plait et me fait jubiler. Oh, tu pressens sans doute que se trame quelque chose puisque tu n'oses plus me parler. _

_Ces deux lèvres gourmandes qui ornent ton beau visage sont restées closes telles un bouton de rose que je voudrais voir éclore pour me repaître du nectar de la plus belle des fleurs. Je le ferais, Aoi... Tu viendras à moi, tu es déjà prisonnier... Tu es tombé dans le plus fin des pièges, car tu as accepté sans le savoir de jouer à un jeu dont je suis le maître... un doux jeu nommé désir. _

_Tu m'appartiens à présent, je le lis sans peine dans tes yeux et dans ta façon de m'approcher. Tu es à moi et je cueillerais la rose gourmande de tes lèvres, avant de piller tout ce que ton corps recèle de trésors. _

Le visage d'Aoi pâlit subitement lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Uruha lui demandait de l'accompagner dans les loges pour retirer son costume complexe malgré sa simplicité apparente. Les deux guitaristes se dirigèrent vers la dernière loge du couloir, celle dans laquelle le blond avait insisté pour déposer ses affaires. Aoi sursauta lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, alors qu'Uruha se dirigeait vers le brun d'un air assuré.

_Mon dieu Uruha... Voudrais-tu me voir mourir ? Ne me regarde pas ainsi, pas avec ces yeux tellements détachés, méprisants et autoritaires. Ne suis-je qu'un jouet entre tes mains ? Mais même ainsi, je suis ravi que tu m'accordes un tant soit peu d'attention... _

_Puis tu me demandes de t'aider à retirer tes vêtements, et je crois encore une fois que tu te moques moi. Tu es en face de moi, parfaitement immobile, attendant que je fasse tout le travail pour toi. Que je te déshabille ...? _

_Tes lèvres s'entrouvrent quand mes mains tremblantes viennent déboutonner ta belle chemise blanche comme neige. Je frémis en dévoilant peu à peu la peau nacrée, ce corps que j'ai maintes fois désiré... Tu es si beau Uruha, ensorcelant comme un prince et pourtant délicat comme une reine. Mais je ne dois pas toucher cette peau douce comme la soie, la plus belle des oeuvres d'arts. Mes doigts s'interdisent le moindre contact avec ton corps, relâchant finalement la chemise qui tombe ouverte, et glisse un peu sur tes épaules._

_Tu relèves la main et ta paume glisse contre ton torse en un geste mille fois plus attirant que mes plus ardents fantasmes. Te rends-tu compte de l'effet que tu me fais ? Je recule, effrayé par la puissance du désir qui fait rage en moi et mon dos s'appuie contre le mur avant que mes jambes ne cessent de m'obéir._

_Mon trouble n'a pas l'air de te déranger le moins du monde. L'as-tu au moins remarqué ? Tu t'avances vers moi et me fixe de ces yeux hautains, mon dieu, je voudrais mourir... Mourir ou être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je ne sais même plus quand tout celà a commencé mais je crois que je te dégoûte, que tu es déçu de ce que je suis... Je ne sais plus. _

_Tu me sommes de reprendre mon travail, d'une voix glacée, et je m'éxécute péniblement. Mes mains viennent ôter cette perruque bouclée et princière pour se perdre un instant dans tes cheveux comme pour les ébouriffer, appréciant leur texture fine sur la peau de mes doigts habitués à toucher des cordes de guitare mille fois plus rudes. _

Rapidement, Uruha fut en pantalon devant Aoi qui tremblait de tous ses membres. L'androgyne alla nonchalament s'assoir devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, commençant à se démaquiller.

_Tu es derrière moi et tu me regardes. Je vois ta présence dans le miroir, Aoi, comme l'ombre de mes rêves les plus interdits. Qu'attends-tu pour t'approcher ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas déjà auprès de moi, retirant ce maquillage de ma peau pâle avec cette douceur dont toi seul peut faire preuve, ce tact empreint de révérence et d'admiration. _

_Car oui, j'aime que tu m'admires. Ces éloges qui parviennent à mes oreilles, les cris des fans et les félicitations du groupe m'importent peu... Je veux tes yeux sur mon corps, ton regard dans le mien et nos deux guitares qui jouent en parfait accord. _

_Je veux me sentir grand, me sentir beau sous ton regard pour que tu ne te lasses jamais de m'admirer... que tu ne cesses jamais de m'aimer. Et ce soir, tes yeux n'ont pas quitté mon visage même maintenant qu'il est dépourvu du maquillage de la scène. Je me lève, déterminé, sous ton regard implorant. _

_Il est trop tard pour supplier Aoi, tu ne m'échapperas plus... ton corps ne se dérobera plus longtemps au mien comme il l'a toujours si bien fait. Cette nuit et pour toujours je serais ton roi, bel ange brun, et tu sera mon vassal... _

_Je me plante face à toi et déboutonne mon pantalon sans aucune gêne. Pourtant, tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens... Ne vois-tu pas ce que je fais ? Ne comprends-tu pas ce désir de te faire mien, cette envie qui me taraude ?_

_Alors je t'ordonne de faire ce pour quoi tu es venu. D'achever de me débarasser de ces couches de tissu qui gênent tant mon désir. Tes doigts se referment sur le tissu rèche de mon pantalon, posé sur mes hanches et tu le baisses, me faisant pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. _

_Tes joues sont rouges et les miennes le sont aussi, puisque tu viens de découvrir la marque de mes envies que te cachait mes vêtements. Ton regard est figé, posé quelque part entre mon visage et mon cou, et tu n'esquisses pas le moindre mouvement lorsque ma main contre ta nuque te glisse près de moi. _

Uruha avait attiré Aoi contre son corps et le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il avait toujours pensé que l'androgyne nourrissait des sentiments de mépris pur à son égard, si bien qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à une preuve si évidente de son désir.

_Je suis dans tes bras, si bien contre ton torse nu. Tu ne me serres pas contre toi, non, tu nous as juste rapprochés l'un de l'autre, brisant la distance qui nous séparait et toute la gêne qu'il y avait entre nous. Puis, soudain, tes mains puissantes me plaquent contre le mur et ton regard sonde le mien, implacable. _

_Terrifiant..._

_Tu m'ordonnes de me tourner et je m'éxécute, incapable de désobéir à la moindre de tes paroles. Aussitôt, je sens un torse contre mon dos et tes mains qui cherchent à défaire ma chemise sans ménagement, tes doigts manquant d'arracher plusieurs boutons. _

_Ton souffle est dans mon cou, rauque, brûlant, ta virilité est collée entre mes cuisses et bientôt tu retire mon pantalon avec brutalité, accentant la présence de ton membre tendu contre moi. Mes paumes et mon front sont contre le mur glacé et tu retires prestement mes sous-vêtements, écartant mes jambes sans douceur. _

_Ton bassin vient se frotter au mien et je réalise que toi aussi tu es nu, que le plaisir te consumme autant que moi à en juger par les gémissements que nous poussons alors que ton membre tendu glisse contre mon intimité. Et c'est si bon, Uruha, si bon que je pourrais crier de cette façon de t'appartenir... _

_Car tu es maître du jeu, contrôlant la moindre chose, le plus petit geste et le plus insignifiant détail. Tu es le roi et je suis l'esclave, tu es le prince et je suis le servant... Ton corps domine le mien dans la lutte incessante de nos désirs, une bataille acharnée qui fait rage dans nos coeurs et entre nos jambes, une guerre que tu as gagnée d'avance._

_Je cris, gémis ton nom et supplie, te devinant derrière moi. Je ne vois que ce mur glacé devant moi et dois me contenter de sentir ta peau sur la mienne... mais c'est si bon ! Je ne m'appartiens plus et tu le sais, je ne suis plus qu'un jouet entre tes mains, un pantin brun auquel tu donnes vie... Tu le sais et j'adore ça, tellement, que tes simples caressent me tournent la tête. _

_Je suis debout, jambes écartées, appuyé inconfortablement contre le mur et pourtant je suis au bord de la jouissance, grisé par le plaisir de t'appartenir et de m'offrir entièrement à ton ombre menaçante que je devine derrière moi._

Uruha quitta un instant son amant, le laissant haletant contre le mur pour ouvrir rapidement un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse. Aoi ne se retourna pas, ne fit pas un geste, attendant simplement que son compagnon revienne et daigne lui infliger d'autres caresses comme autant de douces tortures. Le blond tira un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatif du meuble en bois, puis il retourna auprès de son amant et son sourire s'élargit à la vue de l'intimité du brun qui lui était exposée sans pudeur ni retenue.

_Comme tu es beau ainsi Aoi, soumis à ma volonté... On dirait un ange déchu, une fleur fânée parce que trop admirée... Je veux être le seul à te posséder, bel éphèbe brun, l'unique à pouvoir faire régner dans ton coeur les tourments du désir et de l'amour. _

_Je suis là, derrière toi, imposant et pourtant si fragile... Il suffirait que tu me quittes pour que toute cette assurance parte en lambeaux, le sais-tu ? Alors je vais te prendre, entrer en toi jusqu'à la jouissance, parce que je voudrais te procurer un plaisir inoubliable... _

_Mon corps se colle à nouveau au tien et mes lèvres prennent possession de ton cou pour y apposer une marque violette. Tu gémis, et oh mon dieu j'adore ça, tes soupirs plaintifs qui veulent me supplier de continuer et d'arrêter en même temps. Encore ! _

_Je donne un violent coup de genoux dans ta cuisse et un autre cri s'échappe de tes lèvres, oscillant entre douleur et plaisir. Je me prends au jeu, griffe ton ventre doux et tendre, mords la peau délicate de ton dos... Tu rejettes la tête en arrête et c'est à mon tour de gémir devant ton expression de plaisir douloureux, les muscles de ton visage contractés à la fois par la souffrance et la jouissance. _

_Je donne un violent coup de bassin dans ton corps et t'envoie t'écraser contre le mur, soumis et acculé contre la pierre froide. Tu cries de surprise, gémis et te cambres vers moi... Mon dieu encore ! J'en veux plus, Aoi ! _

_Tremblant, fébrile et frissonnant, je guide ma virilité vers ton intimité sans le moindre avertissement. Puis je redonne un coup de hanche vers toi et te presse un peu plus contre le mur. Tu cries de douleur cette fois et je sens la chaleur de ton corps autour de mon sexe, mon dieu c'est si bon ! _

"Prends-moi Uruha !" cria Aoi alors que le blond commençait des va et viens rageurs dans le corps pâle de son amant. La peau des deux hommes était rougie par le plaisir, des mèches de cheveux plaqués par la sueur contre leur front. Ils gémissaient de plus en plus fort, grognaient et criaient de plaisir alors que le rythme devenait de plus en plus rapide.

_Chacun de tes coups de hanches me plaque un peu plus contre le mur, cognant avec violence mon visage contre la pierre froide. J'ai mal tant ma position est inconfortable, les jambes douloureuses de devoir me tenir debout sous tes mouvements de bassin et la tête qui me brûle à force que tu l'envoie frapper le mur. _

_Il n'y a aucune douceur dans tes gestes, que de la brutalité et tu me fais crier de douleur et de plaisir, hurler de l'intensité de notre acte. C'est si bon ! Chaque mouvement me fait mal, mon corps hurle de douleur et la jouissance est décuplée dans mes nerfs mis à vif par la souffrance. _

_Possède moi, Uruha ! Va plus vite, plus fort ! _

_Mes avant-bras sont plaqués contre le mur froid, je bave et je sue mais peu importe, même les cris que je pousse ne résonnent plus à mes oreilles tant le plaisir m'aveugle. Mon dieu Uruha c'est bon ! Tes mouvements de bassin me brûlent comme jamais, et je suis partagé entre l'envie que ça s'arrête et le désir que tu continues..._

_J'en viens à douter que mon corps puisse supporter un tel traitement lorsque tu accélères encore. Ma peau est en feu. Est-ce du plaisir ? Est-ce de la douleur ? Mon esprit embrumé par la jouissance n'est même plus capable de faire la différence lorsque tes coups redoublent de vigueur et de violence, accentuant la sensation qui me dévore et me consumme tout entier. _

_Je suis à toi Uruha ! Marque-moi de ton plaisir, viens en moi ! _

Les deux guitaristes crièrent chacun le nom de leur fougueux amant entre deux souffles, les coups de hanches d'Uruha devenant frénétiques. Aoi se cambrait dans le corps de son aimé avec la même violence que le blond, accentuant toujours plus la présence de la virilité de l'androgyne qui touchait sa prostate, le faisait hurler de plus belle. Les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant, Uruha laissant sa jouissance blanchâtre souiller le corps du brun qui tremblait de plaisir. Aoi se laissa tomber sur le sol, frémissant et frissonnant des effets de son plaisir. Uruha se pencha sur lui, front contre front et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais le brun était encore bien trop étourdit par l'orgasme pour en avoir conscience.

"Merci, Aoi..."

Lorsque le guitariste brun rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seule sa respiration désormais calme résonnait dans la loge déserte.


End file.
